


An Incestuous Daughter's Love For Her Mother

by ErenTitanYeager



Series: Mortal Kombat X: Mother-Daughter Incest [1]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Incest, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Swearing, graphic smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-03 14:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10969110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErenTitanYeager/pseuds/ErenTitanYeager
Summary: Story takes place six months after the events of Mortal Kombat X. Cassie realized that she is in love with her Mother, Sonya Blade. Even though a lot of people would frown upon her feelings, she knew that she didn't care what other people think. She's in love and that's all that matters. Now all she has to do is confess her true feelings to her mother. What she doesn't know is that her Mother feels the exact same way.





	1. Chapter 1: Confessions Of Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Story takes place six months after the events of Mortal Kombat X. Cassie realized that she is in love with her Mother, Sonya Blade. Even though a lot of people would frown upon her feelings, she knew that she didn't care what other people think. She's in love and that's all that matters. Now all she has to do is confess her true feelings to her mother. What she doesn't know is that her Mother feels the exact same way.

AN: This is my first time writing a Mortal Kombat FanFic. It's also my first time writing a Cassie Cage/Sonya Blade FanFic. It is also my first time a mother/daughter incest FanFic. The reason why I'm writing this FanFic is that there are barely any Cassie Cage/Sonya Blade FanFic's on so I decided to write my one of mine own, so here y'all go.

The cover picture does not belong to me, it belongs to alabasterjohnson from Tumblr. I asked if it was okay to use one of their images as the cover for my FanFic and they said that it was okay for me to use it as the cover for my FanFic. So thank you alabasterjohnson again for letting me use it. This FanFic will most likely be three chapters long. It will have both graphic smut and just a little bit of plot. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Fandom: Mortal Kombat X.

xxxxxx

Characters: Cassie Cage. Sonya Blade

xxxxxx

Pairing: Cassie Cage x Sonya Blade.

xxxxxx

Setting: Story takes place six months after the events of Mortal Kombat X. Slightly AU

xxxxxx

Summary: Story takes place six months after the events of Mortal Kombat X. Cassie realized that she is in love with her Mother, Sonya Blade. Even though a lot of people would frown upon her feelings, she knew that she didn't care what other people think. She's in love and that's all that matters. Now all she has to do is confess her true feelings to her mother. What she doesn't know is that her Mother feels the exact same way.

xxxxxx

It's been six months since the fighters of Earthrealm had defeated Shinnok and saved the world, basically the entire universe. The person that had actually defeated Shinnok, Cassie Cage was currently taking her frustrations out on a punching bag in the local gym that she had been coming to quite frequently because of the emotions that were swirling around in her mind recently since she had defeated Shinnok. Nearly two months after the whole mess with Shinnok and his minions, she had begun to develop feelings for her Mother.

Yes, she had started to have romantic and sexual feelings for her Mother. At first, she had thought it was because of the whole fighting otherworldly people and the eventual PTSD that would usually follow traumatic situations like going to war and other things like that. But she soon realized it was because she was afraid of losing both of her parents, especially her Mother. After she had started to spend more time with her Mother, that's when she really noticed how beautiful a woman her Mother really is and she is all Cassie's. Her heart and soul and her true love.

And with her long blonde hair, her amazing figure, and the softer side she only reserved for the people that she cared about the most. Every time her Mother would either hug her or kiss her on her forehead or cheek would leave her blushing madly at her Mother's actions. Nowadays, Cassie and Sonya are almost inseparable. They are either training together or just hanging out and shopping or whatever they had planned to do together that day.

They have been hanging out pretty much almost every single day since they had saved the world. And Cassie has enjoyed every single second of it. As crazy as it sounds the world almost ending brought Cassie and her Mother closer together than they have ever been before. By the time Cassie had stopped hitting the punching bag, she was panting hard, completely out of breath from how much strength and energy she had put into her punches and kicks. After she pulls herself away from the punching bag to grab a towel wipe the sweat that had gathered on her body.

Once she was finished wiping the sweat from her face, neck, and shoulders, she placed the towel on top of the bench, she then went to her gym bag and grabbed an unopened bottle of water. She twisted the cap off and she brought the bottle to her lips and drank almost the entire bottle of water. After she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, she placed the water bottle back in her gym bag.

She looked around the gym and that's when she noticed that the gym was nearly empty besides her and a young man who is around her age is lifting weights and one of the guys that actually owns the gym. She looks at her wristwatch and she sees that it's almost midnight. She's been at the gym since eight o'clock earlier that evening.

She smiles to herself in relief as she makes her way to the gym's women showers. She goes through the double doors to the women showers and she quickly gets into a shower stall. She undresses out of her sweaty and dirty gym clothes and then she turns on the water, she gets under the hot water to get her body wet, then she reaches for her soap and she quickly lathers up. She washes the soap off her hair and body and then she shuts the water off and then dries off with another towel. Once she's dried off, she gets dressed in clean clothes. She exits the women's showers the same way that she had entered.

She waved to the gym owner as she left the building. Once she had left the building and made into the parking lot, she hurried over to her car. She unlocked the trunk and she dropped her gym bag inside and then she closed and locked the trunk. She walked to the driver's side, unlocked it and then she got in her car, closing the driver's side door only a second later.

She slides the car key into the ignition and she turns the key, starting her car. She then places her hands on the wheel and she puts her foot on the gas pedal. She pulls out of the parking spot and then out of the parking lot and she heads home. Which is only fifteen minutes away from the local gym, which she had just left. When she finally makes it back home, it's almost twelve thirty in the morning. She pulls into her and her Mother's driveway and she parks her car next to her Mother's car. She turns the car off, and she pulls out the key.

She opened the driver's side door and she got out of her car and then she walked to the trunk. She unlocked the trunk and opened it, she then pulls out her gym bag, and she closes and locks the trunk. She walks to her front door and she unlocks it, and then she closes and locks it once she's inside her home, heading inside and making her way to her bedroom. She opens the door and she enters her bedroom, closing and locking the door behind her, she then places her gym bag on the floor next to her door.

She strips down to her bra and panties and then she climbs into bed. As soon as her head hits her pillow. She wakes up a few hours later to the smell of breakfast. She grins to herself. Her Mother is an amazing cook. She gets out of her bed and she gets clean clothes and then she walks to her bathroom to shower and get ready for the day. About twenty minutes later, she walks into the kitchen dressed in a white t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans.

"Hey Mom"., she says. Sonya turns around to face her daughter.

"Hey, Cassie"., she replies to her and the soft smile that she gives her daughter, makes Cassie blush a rather deep shade of red. She sits down at the kitchen table and as she does so, Sonya places two plates of breakfast on the table. One for herself and one for Cassie. There's already two glasses of orange juice on the table. And both women start to eat their breakfast. After they had cleaned their dishes, Cassie realized that it was finally time to tell her Mother how she really feels about her.

"Hey, Mom?"., Cassie asks. Sonya turns to face her.

"What's up?"., Sonya replies to Cassie.

"Can we talk?"., Cassie asks her Mom.

"Sure"., Sonya says and then both women make their way to the living room. They sit down right next to each other on the rather big couch that's right in the middle of the living room.

Cassie turns to face her Mother and she smiles at her.

"Mom, there's something that I have to tell you". Sonya takes both of her daughter's hands in both of her hands and she smiles back at her.

"Whatever it is, I'll always love you. No matter what. Now, what is it that you have to tell me?". She says and Cassie then takes a deep breath before she tells her Mother how she really feels about her.

"Mom, I'm in love with you"., she says and all she can see when she looks deep into Sonya's eyes is unconditional love and complete understanding.

xxxxxx

AN 2: There's chapter 1 and it ends on a cliffhanger of a sort. The next chapter, chapter 2 will pick up right where the first chapter had left off of. I'll try to update either this Tuesday or Wednesday. And it will have plenty of smut and just a little bit of plot.f I have had made any mistakes in this FanFic or one of my other countless FanFic's, please let me know in y'all's reviews. I thank y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.

xxxxxx

AN 3: Edit: I had decided to edit this chapter just a little bit. I hope that y'all like it. I thank y'all for reading. As always please read and review. If any of y'all have any ideas for what their first date should be, please let me know in a review. If I have had made any mistakes in this FanFic or one of my other countless FanFic's, please let me know in y'all's reviews. I thank y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.


	2. Chapter 2: Making Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: Here's the second chapter of An Incestuous Daughter's Love For Her Mother. I hope that y'all will enjoy it just as much as I had enjoyed writing it. I'm posting chapter 2, a few days earlier than I was originally going to. This chapter will have plenty of both smut and plot. It will be one of the most graphic Femslash FanFic's that I ever written before. Now on with the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recap: Cassie turns to face her Mother and she smiles at her. "Mom, there's something that I have to tell you". Sonya takes both of her daughter's hands in both of her hands and she smiles back at her. "Whatever it is, I'll always love you. No matter what. Now what is it, that you have to tell me". She says and Cassie then takes a deep breath before she tells her Mother how she really feels about her. "Mom, I'm in love with you"., she says and all she can see when she looks deep into Sonya's eyes is unconditional love and complete understanding.

AN: Here's the second chapter of An Incestuous Daughter's Love For Her Mother. I hope that y'all will enjoy it just as much as I had enjoyed writing it. I'm posting chapter 2, a few days earlier than I was originally going to. This chapter will have plenty of both smut and plot. It will be one of the most graphic Femslash FanFic's that I ever written before. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Recap: Cassie turns to face her Mother and she smiles at her. "Mom, there's something that I have to tell you". Sonya takes both of her daughter's hands in both of her hands and she smiles back at her. "Whatever it is, I'll always love you. No matter what. Now what is it, that you have to tell me". She says and Cassie then takes a deep breath before she tells her Mother how she really feels about her. "Mom, I'm in love with you"., she says and all she can see when she looks deep into Sonya's eyes is unconditional love and complete understanding.

xxxxxx

Sonya stares deep into her beautiful daughter's eyes. She couldn't believe that her daughter feels the same way that she does. It wasn't long after they defeated Shinnok that Sonya had realized that her unconditional love had went even farther than that, that she was in fact in love with her own daughter.

At first she had tried to get rid of these feelings, but after she had confided in an old friend of her's, she realized that her feelings for Cassie, her daughter were not wrong but so right. She loves Cassie so much that she will do anything for her, even hide how she really felt about her if Cassie had rejected her if she found out her Mother's true feelings for her.

But what Sonya didn't know is that her daughter is also in love with her, so when Cassie had just confessed her love for her Mother, Sonya's heart had nearly burst from her ample chest because of how happy Cassie's confession has made her, she feels like the happiest woman alive that the love of her life returns her very real and very true feelings. Sonya gave her daughter's hands a reassuring squeeze before she confesses her true feelings to Cassie.

She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, she then exhales it before she opens her eyes and she looks Cassie in her eyes. "Cassie, there's something that I have to tell you as well"., She says and that's when she notices the hopeful look that just came in her daughter's eyes. "Mom, whatever it is, you can tell me"., She replies and she gives her Mother's hands a reassuring squeeze of her own. "Cassie, I'm in love you too. I have been for a while. It had started right after we had defeated Shinnok. You looked so beautiful after you had kicked Shinnok's ass.

I could barely keep my hands and eyes off of you. But after I realized that I was lusting after my own daughter, I had felt horrible but a few days later after I talked to an old friend of mine, she made me realize that my new feelings for you were not bad, but amazing. I love you baby, so so much". By the time that Sonya was finished talking, both her and Cassie had tears of happiness in their eyes.

But then she wrapped both of her arms around her daughter's back and she pulled her even closer. "I love you too Mom, so fucking much. As I said I'm in love with you". Both women were so happy in the moment that didn't realize how tired that they both really were. When they realized how tired they were, they laid down on the couch, with Sonya's front to Cassie's back and she wrapped her arms around Cassie's waist and that's how they fell asleep,wrapped up in each others arms and full of love, hope and happiness.

They cuddled even closer and they then fell asleep in each others arms. It was only a couple of hours later that Cassie woke up in her Mother's arms, both Cassie and Sonya still laying in each others arms on their couch.

Cassie's eyes flutter opened as she was the first to wake up only a two hours after she fallen asleep in her Mother's arms. She blushed a deep shade of red as she remembered confessing her love to her Mother and that's when she had also remembered that her Mom had also confessed her true feelings to her twenty six year old daughter. She felt very warm all over and her heart had beat very hard when Sonya had told her that she feels the same way about her that Cassie herself feels about Sonya. Cassie extracted herself from her Mother's arms as carefully as she could without waking her up.

She kisses her Mom on her forehead after she got up from the couch. Cassie picks her cell phone up from where she left it on the dinning room table and she swipes her finger across the touch screen to unlock the phone. She sees that it's ten minutes after twelve in the afternoon. She clicks the side button on her cell phone to turn the screen off.

Cassie then slips her cell phone into her right side blue jeans pocket. She then heads into the kitchen to make lunch for both her and Sonya. She heads to the fridge to get the food to make for her and Sonya's lunch. She pulls open the door of the fridge and she quickly decides on making BLT's for the both of them. She pulls a loaf of bread, Bacon, a head of lettuce and two tomato's out of the fridge and then she closes the fridge door.

She places all of the food on the kitchen counter top, Cassie then pulls open the knife drawer and she pulls out a knife and then she cuts enough lettuce off of the head of lettuce for them both. She then puts the head of lettuce back in the fridge. She washes off the lettuce that she had cut off and she also washes off the two tomato's and then she proceeds to cut the lettuce and tomato's into smaller slices which she places on to two slices of bread. She then puts the bread back in the fridge.

She pulls four pieces of bacon out of the package of bacon, then she puts the package of bacon back in the fridge. Cassie goes to a cabinet and she pulls out a pan and she places on one of the eyes of stove. She sprays some Pam in the pan and then she places the four pieces of bacon in the pan. About five minutes later, she grabs a pair of tongs out of a drawer and she pulls the bacon out of the pan onto the slices of bread and then she puts the BLT's on to two plates and she walks back to the living room to wake her Mom up.

Once she's in the living room, she sets the plates down on the living room table and she walks back into the kitchen to get two bottles of soda for her and Sonya. She hurries back to the living room and she sets the soda bottles down next to their food on the living room table and then she wakes Sonya. "Come on. Mom wake up, I made some lunch for us"., she says and a few seconds later Sonya wakes up blinking her eyes open and once she's fully awake, she sits up fully on the couch.

She smiles at her beautiful daughter when she makes eye contact with her and Cassie blushes a deep shade of red and the blush covers her face and neck. She looks at plates of food on the table and her smiles widen when she finally notices what Cassie had made them for lunch. "BLT's?", she asks happily. Sonya hadn't had a BLT in a long time, it's actually one of her favorite sandwiches. She leans foreword and she brings Cassie into a tight hug which causes Cassie to let out a squeak of surprise but then she melts into it and they both smile and blush.

They break apart from their kiss and then they start to eat the food that Cassie had made for the both of them. They chat while they eat and before either of them know it twenty minutes have past and once they are done eating they both head into the kitchen to clean their dishes. Within another twenty minutes, they are done with washing their dishes and they walk back into the living room to cuddle and watch TV.

They sit down on the gray couch again, Sonya sits down first and she opens her arms wide, which causes Cassie to blush deeply and she smiles happily at her Mom. She walks over to Sonya and she steps into Sonya's waiting arms and when she wraps both of her arms around Cassie and she melts into her embrace.

And they both smile and blush. Sonya leans forwards slightly to reach the TV remote that's on the living room. "Do you want to watch some TV, baby?"., she asks her and Cassie blushes a deep shade red at the nickname. She nods to her Mom. "Sure. That sounds great"., she replies and she leans her head into Sonya's shoulder. Sonya smiles softly at her daughter and she turns TV on using the remote and then she starts to surf through the channels until she settles on a pretty decent action movie that she and Cassie actually both like and the thing that Sonya is quite pleased with is the fact that the movie just started.

Once the movie is over, they continue to watch movies until it's time for dinner at six o'clock in the evening. Once they had eaten dinner and they finished cleaning and putting away their dishes, Sonya gently grabs Cassie's right hand and she laces their fingers together, which causes them both to blush. "Cassie, do want to join me in bed?"., Sonya asks Cassie seductively and Sonya couldn't help the butterflies in her stomach when Cassie eyes her up and down in a way that makes her crave her daughter's touch and has her soaking her panties. Cassie then gives her Mother's hand a reassuring squeeze to let her okay and that the look that Sonya had gave her only a few seconds ago had her soaking her panties as well. "I would love that, Mom. Lead the way"., Cassie says to Sonya.

Sonya nods her consent and she leads Cassie to her room, Sonya opens her bedroom door and she steps inside. Before she closes the bedroom door, she lets Cassie inside and once they are both inside Sonya's bedroom, Sonya's closes and locks her bedroom door behind the both of them.

She and Cassie walked hand in hand to Sonya's bed and they sat down right next to each other, their shoulders and hips touching. Sonya was nervous, no make that beyond nervous. She has never been with another woman before. If someone had ever told that she would be in love with her daughter and that she would be nervous to have sex with her because that she had never had sex with another woman, she would have killed them.

But that was way, way before she had realized that she was in fact in love with her beautiful twenty six year old daughter. But Sonya wasn't the only one that was nervous. Cassie was nervous as hell. She was just as nervous as Mom, if not even more nervous than Sonya was. "Mom, I'm a virgin. I've never been with either a guy or woman. But I'm so fucking happy that my first time is with you, because in my eyes that just makes it all the more special to me".,

Cassie says and Sonya's heart jumps with joy at Cassie's touching words. "I've never been with another woman before either. I've never even kissed another woman before. So tonight will be a night of many firsts for the both of us. I'm also quite happy that I get to be your first time with another woman and Cassie, you get to be my first time with another woman as well"., Sonya replies to her and her sweet and touching words make Cassie swoon.

After a moment Cassie asks her gorgeous Mother the one question that she has been dying to ask her for the six months. "Mom, will you make love to me?"., Cassie asks and it takes everything in her entire being for Sonya not to take her daughter right then and there. She smiles lovingly into Cassie's eyes. "Yes I will. It will be my pleasure"., she replies and Cassie's bright smiles becomes even brighter than possible.

Sonya reaches her right and towards Cassie and she places her right hand on the back of her neck and then she brings her daughter's face closer to hers and they both close their eyes at the same time right before their lips touch each other for the first time. And both Cassie and Sonya moan at how soft and perfect their lips feel against one another's.

Neither of them knew how amazing just how fucking great a kiss would feel. At first it's just simple press of soft lips against even softer lips, but then Cassie swipes her tongue across Sonya's bottom lips and it catches her surprise and when she lets a soft gasp and now with her lips parted softly, Cassie slips her tongue inside her Mother's mouth and she slides her up against Sonya moans with how sensual it feels and Sonya does the same sliding her tongue across her daughter's and it's Cassie's turn to moan out loud in bliss.

They break apart a few minutes from their kiss for much needed air and they are both panting rather hard. Cassie looks Sonya up and down with a heated look that has the older woman's beating heart, skipping beat because of her sexy her daughter looks right at that moment.

Cassie places both of her hands on Sonya's shoulders. "We are wearing way too much clothes"., Cassie says and Sonya nods. That's when they both strip each other completely naked within the span of just a few minutes. They both blush madly when they see each other naked for the first time this context.

They kiss each other again and a few minutes later Cassie ends up on her back with her Mother on top of her. They stared deep into each other's eyes before Sonya leaned down and took the nipple of her left breast into her warm and wet mouth, while she kneaded and massaged the other breast. Cassie arched up into her Mother's hands., pressing her breasts even closer to her. "Oh shit Mom, that feels so good. Please don't stop"., Cassie moaned out and Sonya smirked in response.

She flicked her tongue across the hard nipple in her mouth several times before she took the hard nub between her teeth and she sucked hard. "Oh shit", Cassie screamed out in pleasure. After sucking her nipple for a few more minutes, Sonya let's the nipple go with 'pop'.

She then switches over to Cassie's right breast and Sonya takes the nipple into her mouth and she starts to suck hard on it and then she takes it between her teeth and she gently bites down and that's when Cassie screams out her Mother's name in pleasure. "Sonya!". Sonya smiles softly and then kisses her way down her daughter's body until she reaches Cassie's dripping wet pussy. Sonya settles herself between Cassie's legs and she places both of her daughter's legs over her shoulders.

Once that's finished, she leans down and takes a long swipe of her tongue from the top of Cassie's slit to the bottom. "Oh Mom. That feels amazing. Please don't stop"., Cassie moans and her moans are pure music to Sony's ears.

She continues to eat Cassie out until she uses her fingers to spread Cassie's outer lower lips and she slips her tongue inside her daughter's soaked pussy and she starts to thrust her tongue in and out of Cassie. Cassie reaches down with her right and threads her fingers through her long blonde hair while she grips her Mother's bed sheets with her left hand. "Oh Mom, that feels so fucking good. Please don't fucking stop".,she moans out and Sonya grins against her daughter's pussy.

And she continues to tongue fuck Cassie until she cums hard right into her Mother's mouth. "Oh fuck. Yes, yes. I'm cumming, I'm cumming!". Sonya spends the next few lapping up her daughter's cum. Once Cassie's orgasm has passed and her breathing returned to normal, Sonya kisses her way back up Cassie's body.

She gives her a sweet kiss on her lips and then she brings her daughter into her waiting arms. Once Cassie has regained her breath only a few minutes later, she surprises Sonya by flipping them over so that now Cassie is the that's on top.

She smirks down at her before she leans down and gives her a sweet kiss that has Sonya melting into her. Cassie breaks the kiss only to lean down to kiss, lick and suck on her neck and throat. Sonya moans out loud in response to what Cassie is doing to her.

Cassie pulls away from her Mother's neck and throat only to kiss and lick her way to her breasts. She places her right hand on Sonya's right breast and she starts to knead and massage it, while she leans down and takes the nipple of Sonya's left breast into her warm and wet mouth and Sonya gasps out in pleasure at the feeling of her daughter's wet and warm lips on her heated skin. "Oh Cassie, that feels so good. Please don't stop".

Cassie loves the way her name sounds coming from her Mother's lips. It makes her wetter than she already is. Cassie flicks her across Sonya's nipple several times before she closes her lips around the hard and sucks hard. "Oh fuck. Cassie, baby yes. I love that. Please don't stop". Cassie loves the praise falling from her Mother's lips. She lets the nipple go with a 'pop', before she switches over to her right breast and she gives it the exact same that she had just gave to Sonya's left breast.

Cassie flicks her tongue across the hard nipple several times before she closes lips around it and sucks hard at it. She lets it go and she starts to flick her across the nipple again. She spends a few more minutes on Sonya's breasts before she starts to kiss, lick and suck her way down her Mother's legs until she gets down to Sonya's dripping wet pussy and then she leans down and licks pussy for the first time. And she loves how her Mother's pussy taste.

She swipes her tongue up and down Sony's wet slit which has her bucking her hips up into Cassie's face to bring Cassie's amazing tongue closer to her. She slips two fingers into Sonya easily because how wet Sonya really is. She starts to pump her two fingers in and out of her Mother and then only a few seconds later, she latches her mouth and lips around Sonya's hard clit and she starts to suck. Sonya cums hard a few minutes later. "Ohh fuck Cassie, yes that feels amazing. Please keep finger fucking me. Oh Cassie, I'm cumming. I'm cumming!".

Cassie spends ten minutes helping Sonya come down from her orgasm induced high. She then removes both her lips and fingers from her Mother's pussy. She then kisses her way back up Sonya's body and when she reaches her, she kisses her softly on her lips, letting her taste herself on her daughter's lips. Cassie pulls away from Sonya's lips. "I love you, Mom. So fucking much". Sonya smiles and blushes at Cassie's words. "I love you, too baby". She says and Cassie also smiles softly and blushes.

Sonya brings Cassie into her arms and then pulls her cover over the both of them and they both fall asleep in each others loving embrace only about ten minutes later. And they are the happiest that they have even been in either of their entire lives because they are together, always and forever.

xxxxxx

AN 2: Well there's chapter 2. I hope that y'all that will enjoy this chapter. It took me a few days to write post this chapter. Sorry about that. One more chapter. Chapter 3, the third and final chapter will pick up right where chapter 2 leaves off at. I'll try to have chapter 3, written posted this weekend by Sunday. I thank y'all for reading. As always please read review.


	3. Chapter 3: The End?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: Here's the third & final chapter. I hope that y'all will enjoy it. I will make a sequel, I just don't know when exactly that will be. It will feature Kitana. Now on with the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recap: Cassie spends ten minutes helping Sonya come down from her orgasm induced high. She then removes both her lips and fingers from her Mother's pussy. She then kisses her way back up Sonya's body and when she reaches her, she kisses her softly on her lips, letting her taste herself on her daughter's lips. Cassie pulls away from Sonya's lips. "I love you, Mom. So fucking much". Sonya smiles and blushes at Cassie's words. "I love you, too baby". She says and Cassie also smiles softly and blushes.
> 
> Sonya brings Cassie into her arms and then pulls her cover over the both of them and they both fall asleep in each others loving embrace only about ten minutes later. And they are the happiest that they have even been in either of their entire lives because they are together, always and forever.

N: Here's the third and final chapter. I hope that y'all will enjoy it. I will make a sequel, I just don't know when exactly that will be. It will feature Kitana. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Recap: Cassie spends ten minutes helping Sonya come down from her orgasm induced high. She then removes both her lips and fingers from her Mother's pussy. She then kisses her way back up Sonya's body and when she reaches her, she kisses her softly on her lips, letting her taste herself on her daughter's lips. Cassie pulls away from Sonya's lips. "I love you, Mom. So fucking much". Sonya smiles and blushes at Cassie's words. "I love you, too baby". She says and Cassie also smiles softly and blushes.

Sonya brings Cassie into her arms and then pulls her cover over the both of them and they both fall asleep in each others loving embrace only about ten minutes later. And they are the happiest that they have even been in either of their entire lives because they are together, always and forever.

xxxxxx

Sonya is the first to wake up due to the fact that the early morning sunlight that is streaming through Sonya's bedroom window curtains. She looks over to her side to see her daughter, Cassie curled up on her side of the bed. She smiles at Cassie and then she leans over to her and she kisses Cassie softly on her forehead. She pulls back and she gets out of her bed as carefully she can without waking her beautiful naked daughter up. Once she's out of her bed, she bends down to the floor and she picks up her dirty clothes that she had worn the day before. She slips into her panties and then she slips a t-shirt over head, before she walks over and into her bathroom to take shower and get ready for the day. Once she's inside the bathroom, she quickly strips naked and she gets in the shower and she turns on water making it the perfect mix of hot and cold water. She steps into the spray of water, getting her blonde hair wet, she leans down to grab her favorite shower soap and she lathers up her body and she's doing that, she can't help but think of the absolutely amazing night that she had spent with her daughter.

She washes off the soap that she had just used and then she turns off the water in the shower and then she gets out of the shower. And once she's out of the shower, she then grabs a towel and begins to dry off her body. After she's finished drying off, she grabs her dirty clothes off the floor and she puts them in the dirty clothes hamper and then she walks out of the bathroom and back into her bedroom. She then walks over to her dresser and she opens it to grab a clean pair of panties and a clean bra. She slips her bra on over her breasts and she clips the clasped closed. She then slips into her clean pair of black panties. She then walks over to her closet and it only takes Sonya a few seconds to decide on wearing a simple black t-shirt and a pair of black jeans.

She heads back to her dresser to grab a pair of black ankle socks and she puts the socks on her feet one at a time. After she's finished, she walks back over to her bed to wake Cassie up. When she reaches Cassie, she places her right hand on her shoulder and Sonya gently shakes her daughter awake. "Cassie, honey wake up"., she says and Cassie's eyes flutter open as she wakes up and she looks Sonya up and down. Taking in her Mom's appearance, she realizes how beautiful of a woman, Sonya really is and it sends a thrill of want and need and lust straight to her now soaked pussy. Cassie grins seductively at Sonya and then she gently grabs her Mom's wrist and she pulls Sonya onto the bed and on top, which causes Sonya to let out a yelp of surprise which is cut short when Cassie places both of her hands on her Mother's face and she kisses her passionately and both women moan into each other's mouths lustfully.

They break apart from each others kiss swollen a few minutes later when they need more air. Cassie surprises Sonya by flipping them over so that she is now the one on top. Cassie places both of her hands on her Mother's breasts and she twists both of her nipples through her clothing and Sonya lets out a deep throaty moan at the feel of her sensitive nipples and breasts being touched by Cassie, who is in fact really good at making her feel both wanted and needed, either as a Mother or a lover or both. "Ohh Cassie. That feels so good. Please keep touching my breasts. It feels so fucking good, sweetheart".

Cassie smirked at her Mom before responding. "You love it when I play with your breasts don't you?. Because I love playing with your breasts too. I love your breasts. They're absolutely beautiful, Mom"., Cassie says and her words makes Sonya blush from head to toe. Sonya smiles up at Cassie when Cassie smiles down at her.

"Please fuck Cassie. Make me yours"., Sonya gasps out as Cassie is still playing with her breasts. Cassie gives her a soft seductive smile before replying. "It will be my pleasure. Sit up please". She says and Sonya does just exactly that and then Cassie climbs off her Mother just long enough for Sonya to strip herself naked since Cassie is still naked from the night before. Once Sonya is completely naked again, Cassie gets back on top of her and both women moan loudly at the feel of each others naked skin touching. Breasts to breasts and nipples to nipples and pussy to pussy.

Cassie leans back down to kiss Sonya and they make out for a few minutes before they break apart from their kiss. Cassie stares deep into Sonya's eyes before she asks her something that has been on her mind for awhile now. Taking a deep breath,and then she asks her. "Mom, there's something that I want ask you about". Sonya smiles at her and she asks her to continue. "Can we do the sixty-nine position?"., she asks blushing a deep shade of red.

Sonya chuckles softly before she answers her daughter's question. "Yes, of course we can. I've actually never tried it before". And Cassie's beautiful smile brightens even more which warms both Sonya's heart and soul. "Can I be on top?'., she asks and Sonya answers with an "Of course, you can"., and Cassie shifts her body around so that now, she is facing her Mother's soaked pussy and her pussy is facing Sonya.

She places both of her hands on Sonya's thighs before she moves her face closer to Sonya's pussy and then she gives her Mother's pussy broad licks and that's when Sonya grabs Cassie's ass and brings her pussy closer to her face, she then starts to lick Cassie's pussy, starting with short than long licks. All that can be heard in Sonya's bedroom is soft moans and slurping and sucking noises. After a little while, both women focus on each others aching clits, wrapping their lips around them and sucking hard, then giving them fast flicks of their tongues. It's not long before they send each other over the edge of pure pleasure. Cassie rolls off of her Mother and lays besides her, and Sonya wraps her arms around her daughter's waist and Cassie cuddles into her embrace. And that's how they fall asleep.

Cassie wakes up about two hours later. Before she's fully out of her Mother's bed, she leans over to her and she places her left on her shoulder and she gently wakes her up. "Come on, Mom wake up. We have to get rid of these dirty bed sheets and put clean ones. We also have to clean ourselves up as well"., she says as Sonya blinks her open and wakes up to greet the new day. She nods her head in understanding and both women get out of the bed and they take the dirty bed sheets and dirty bed covers off of the bed and then they get clean bed sheets and clean bed covers and then they put them on the bed. Once they are finished with that task they pick up the dirty bed sheets and the dirty bed covers in the dirty clothes hamper to put in the washer later. They get clean underwear and clean clothes and then they head into the bathroom to shower. About twenty minutes later they both step out of the bathroom clean and in clean clothes.

Cassie turns to face Sonya when a sudden thought enters her mind. They haven't eaten in hours. "Hey Mom, I'm starving. How about we eat something?"., she asks and Sonya smiles brightly at her daughter. "Okay. Let's go. I'm actually pretty damn hungry as well. Let's go get something to eat then". She says and they both walk downstairs and into the kitchen to make something to eat.

They make ham and cheese sandwiches. Once they are done eating they head into the living room to cuddle and watch some TV. After they watch TV for a few hours, someone rings the front doorbell. They share a look and then Cassie gets up to answer it and when she pulls open the front door, she is rather surprised to see Kitana standing there, wearing a blue dress shirt and a rather nice pair of blue jeans.

She knows that she must have a confused look on her face, so she quickly forces a smile on her face. "Kitana, what can I do for you?'., she asks and Kitana just smiles at her before she answers her question. "I just came over to talk, okay?"., and it takes Cassie a minute before she replies. She sighs and then she answers Kitana. "Okay. Come on in before I change my mind". Cassie just hopes that she doesn't come to regret this decision later on. Kitana's expression quickly changes into a real smile before she says anything else. "Thank you Cassie". She says and Cassie opens the door wider so that Kitana can enter her and her Mother's home. Once Kitana is inside, Cassie closes and locks the door behind them. Then both Cassie and Kitana make their way into the living room where Sonya is waiting for Cassie and their new guest.

xxxxxx

AN 2: Well there's the third final chapter of An Incestuous Daughter's Love For Her Mother. I hope that y'all will enjoy this final chapter just as much as I have enjoyed writing it. I promise that will be a sequel and it will have a Cassie/Sonya/Kitana sex scene and relationship. But it will be awhile before I do make the sequel because someone has requested me to write a Mortal Kombat FanFic. I'll write the sequel to An incestuous Daughter's Love For Her Mother, when I will have the time to but it will be awhile. I will be pretty busy for a long time writing FanFic. I thank y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting,and following. As always please read and review. Until next time.

xxxxxx

AN Edit: I have edited this chapter due to some mistakes that I have made. They are fixed now. I thank y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting,and following. As always please read and review. Until next time.


End file.
